


Момент слабости

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Даже Дайшо дает слабину.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Момент слабости

Дайшо тяжело выдохнул и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Куроо давно не видел его таким: усталым и разочарованным. Никогда — сдавшимся. Он дрожал; грудь под ладонями ходила ходуном, когда Куроо сжимал чувствительные соски, гладил и переходил к бокам. Дайшо всегда был чувствительным в отличие от него. И в отличие от него всегда терпел до последнего и ничего не говорил.

Глупость какая-то. Куроо не знал, что делать. Все, что могло помочь, конечно же, не помогло, потому что Дайшо зажимался. А Куроо полез — и только сейчас понял, что не совсем вовремя. Член Дайшо все еще распирал изнутри, возбужденный и любимый, но сам Дайшо мыслями был не здесь. Куроо не шевелился, продолжал сидеть на нем и гладил, гладил, гладил, будто не удавалось насытиться прикосновениями. От собственного возбуждения остались лишь призрачные следы.

— Дайшо... — Куроо взял его за руку и заглянул в лицо.

Дайшо лежал с закрытыми глазами. Казалось, он не смел даже дышать.Травмированное запястье царапало кожу оторванной застежкой на повязке, металлическая часть которой выгнулась. Дайшо тоже наверняка доставалось. Куроо окинул взглядом пострадавшее место: предплечье было покрасневшим. На ощупь оно горело.

— Милый мой.

Куроо наконец зашевелился. Дайшо немного выскользнул из него и сразу же снова вошел, волоски на теле и особенно на затылке встали дыбом, — ему нравилось, когда Дайшо так двигался: коротко и медленно.

Его острый взгляд не был таким хищным, как еще секунды назад. Маска упертого и сильного человека треснула, обнажая в самый неудобный момент все слабости. Куроо не любил, когда подобное происходило с людьми. С Дайшо такое случилось впервые. А он... Он понятия не имел, что сказать и сделать, хотя, казалось бы, они знакомы с детства, и вроде как знали друг друга как облупленных.

Момент был упущен. Куроо засмотрелся на разбитое выражение лица Дайшо — и через крошечное мгновение, как только они встретились взглядами, тот словно ожил: глубоко вдохнул, натянул острую улыбку. Глянул исподлобья, пока Куроо засматривался на кривую линию, привычно ломающую губы. От нее становилось не по себе.

Дайшо наверняка ощущал себя хуже всех.

— Продолжай, — сказал он с придыханием.

Он не то шептал, не то говорил слишком тихо — Куроо не разобрал. В ушах шумела кровь, а сердце пропускало удар за ударом.

— Нет.

— Что?

Куроо повторил:

— Не хочу.

Желание пропало окончательно. Возбуждение все еще плескалось внутри, но было таким слабым и не к месту, что становилось противно.

“Как ты можешь, — думал Куроо, опуская взгляд на свой все стоячий член. — У твоего парня во время секса случилась паничка, а тебе все мало”.

Дайшо состроил постную мину, которую делал, когда его что-то сильно не устраивало. Куроо засмотрелся на морщинки у глаз, на появившуюся линию на щеке. Дайшо оскалился, приподнимая верхнюю губу, и показал ряд зубов, острый клык, совсем как у змеи. Куроо обожал эти его сделанные клыки.

— _Я_ хочу, — упрямо повторил Дайшо.

Куроо отпустил его руки и снова огладил грудь. Дайшо дышал спокойно, даже мелко двинул бедрами, вызвав судорожный выдох, который Куроо не сумел сдержать. Он двинулся в ответ: приподнялся, ощущая, как выходит из него член, как хлюпает смазка, и вновь упал Дайшо на бедра, потому что собственные колени не держали.

Все еще было приятно, все еще хотелось, тело просило разрядки. Но он так не мог. Только вот Дайшо это было нужно. Он сам просил.

— Ты засранец, — дерзнул Куроо.

Дайшо вцепился в ягодицы, и Куроо зашипел от боли — с ним никогда не нежничали. Пришлось опереться руками на плечи, вжимая Дайшо в кровать, чувствуя, как хватка Дайшо ослабевает.

— Аккуратнее, — шептал Куроо, облизывая губы. — Запястье.

Оно наверняка до сих пор болело. Минимум неделю не стоило его беспокоить, и за Дайшо приходилось следить, чтобы он не повредил его еще больше.

Дайшо двигался сам, вколачиваясь так глубоко, как только получалось. Куроо позволял ему это делать, пока мог, пока не было больно или неприятно. Внутри саднило и жгло, Куроо целовал грудь и шею, сжимал плечи, царапая ногтями нежную кожу. Дайшо весь был таким — жилистым, красивым и мягким.

Бедра ныли от усталости, ведь Куроо давным-давно не занимался силовыми тренировками. Он опустился на встречу толчку, а Дайшо кончил, излился, замирая под ним. Куроо сцеловал выдох, приложился лбом ко лбу и закрыл глаза. Сперма Дайшо была теплой и ощущалась даже сквозь презерватив.

— Ты сможешь выйти в следующем сезоне, — внезапно выдохнул Куроо. Потому что посчитал, что это должно быть услышанным.

Травма — это ведь не конец. Дайшо был отличным игроком, с которым команда одержала не одну победу.

— Да иди ты.

Дайшо спихнул его с себя, и Куроо с хриплым смехом завалился на спину. Ему не было весело, но и обижаться он не мог.

Эластичный бинт ослаб, застежка съехала еще больше, а Куроо прикипел взглядом к покрасневшему запястью, пока Дайшо медленно собирался в ванную. Прямая спина, голое бледное тело, крепкая фигура — от него всего не удавалось отвести глаз, и Куроо просто смотрел, пока была возможность.

Дайшо, перед тем как встать, поцеловал в щеку.

— Не недооценивай меня, идиот, — сказал он, а Куроо улыбнулся — в этот раз искреннее — и ответил:

— Не буду.

Вероятно, Дайшо, как и всем людям, нужны были моменты слабости, чтобы найти силы идти дальше. А травма запястья в его случае, знал Куроо, не проблема. Дайшо найдет способ играть дальше.


End file.
